


While I’m Pulling Your Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link gets a little brave. He’s seen this somewhere, probably an article of some sorts, and he’s sure Rhett will dig it. His grip tightens around the now disheveled curls, the strands wrapping around his knuckles.





	While I’m Pulling Your Hair

“Your hair is gettin’ s’long, man,” Link says, elbow on their desk, head resting on his palm. He uses his free hand to reach up and toy with a few curls. He pulls a particularly curly piece straight out and watches it furl back up when he lets go.

“That was the plan,” Rhett replies in his usual tart tone, running his hands over the desk in attempt to clean the already spotless surface. His eyelashes flit at the contact to his hair, subtly leaning into the touch.

It wasn’t subtle enough for Link not to notice. “I like it,” he adds, softly, sincerely. Trying to portray something in his voice. He lets his hand get tangled into Rhett’s hair, fingers massaging his best friends scalp.

“Mm,” Rhett groans, deep baritone rumbling in his chest. Link sneaks a peek at the blonde’s face and his heart stutters in his chest. Rhett’s enjoying this. Like, _really_ enjoying this. Link can tell from the way Rhett’s eyebrows knit together and then ease back to normal. His lips are parted and his eyes are shut blissfully. His arms move to cross over his chest and he leans back further into the chair.

“You really like this, huh?” Link asks then, his grin lopsided as he observes Rhett. The smaller man sits up a little straighter and scoots his chair closer. He uses a hand to adjust his glasses, pushing them back up the bridge of his nose.

“Yep. No point in hiding it,” Rhett answers with a shrug, peeking an eye open to glance at Link. “Keep going. Little longer.”

“Sure thing, brotha.”

The massaging continues for a while longer, Link stealing glimpses at Rhett as he does so. This wasn’t so weird, albeit new. They’ve been more prominent with touching lately, a little self set experiment. Link supposes hair touching is the next step.

Then Link gets a little brave. He’s seen this somewhere, probably an article of some sorts, and he’s sure Rhett will dig it. His grip tightens around the now disheveled curls, the strands wrapping around his knuckles. He hears Rhett gasp and feels his body shudder.

“_Gosh_,” he whispers and Link chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry. Saw that somewhere...”

“Do it again,” Rhett pleads, eyes open wide looking at Link.

_Oh_.

Link can see Rhett’s pupils growing larger, covering the irises like an eclipse. Before long, Link tugs at the golden locks and Rhett outright moans.

“Fuck,” Rhett whines, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. “I don’t know why that’s so good.”

Link can’t form any words. Can’t form any thoughts, even. He’s breathing heavily and sporting a semi, that’s for sure. He glances at Rhett’s crotch and sees he’s having the same reaction. Rhett must notice Link’s silence because he nudges his hand a little.

“Link, it’s okay. I like it, but you can enjoy it, too. Just, let me...” Rhett slides a hand down to his pants, undoing the button and zipper. Link gapes at him, silently asking what the hell he’s doing.

“I’m gonna get off while you play with my hair, man. It’s starting to hurt a little,” he says, gesturing to his nether regions. He reaches a hand down into his underwear and whips it out. Link instinctively licks his lips, fingers absently clenching around Rhett’s hair.

“Oh, _yeah_, Link,” Rhett grunts before going to town. He strokes wildly, thumb circling the tip and hips bucking up at his own stimulation. “C’mon, baby.”

In any other situation, Link would have scowled Rhett for using that voice, but in this moment he can’t help but get encouraged. He places his free hand on Rhett’s thigh, resting close but too far away from his cock. The hand in Rhett’s hair yanks his head back by the curls, exposing his tasteful neck.

“Shit,” Rhett gasps, fucking into his fist amok. Link hums before leaning in close, lolling his tongue out and licking a stripe up Rhett’s throat. While he sucks a hickey into the skin, he swats Rhett’s hand off of his cock and wraps his own hand around it. His grip on Rhett’s hair flexes with each stroke to his cock and he pulls back a little to flick his tongue over the mark he left on Rhett’s skin.

“You taste so good, honey,” Link whispers, finally finding his voice. He peppers soft kisses along Rhett’s jaw.

“Gonna make me come, Link. Already so close,” Rhett warns breathlessly, gripping Link’s arm so tight his knuckles turn white. Link only strokes faster, harder. His fingers find Rhett’s balls and he massages them lightly, causing Rhett to cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah, Rhett,” Link rasps, pulling Rhett closer by his hair. He leans in and whispers into his ear. “Come for me. Make a mess for me, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Rhett chants, hips bucking up frantically. His whole body stiffens and he lets out a low moan as he spills over Link’s fingers. He thrusts into Link’s fist a few times to ride it out and shivers at the over-stimulation. “_Fuck_, Link.”

“Dang, man...” Link laughs, removing his hands from Rhett’s cock and hair. He pulls a paper towel from the roll by their desk and wipes the come from his fingers. “That was crazy.”

“We’re not done,” Rhett interjects, pointing a finger at Link’s own crotch. “You’re still hard as a rock. I have an idea.”

“I won’t last long,” Link warns. “Like, seriously, really close.”

“Let me suck you off,” Rhett suggests, promptly ignoring Link’s warnings as he stands up once he has tucked himself back into his pants. He gets down on his knees in between Link’s thighs, wincing slightly when he hits the floor.

“Careful with your back,” Link points out, already groaning softly when Rhett begins undoing his pants. Link lifts his butt up to help Rhett pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

Rhett hushes Link before going down on him. He wraps his lips around Link’s cock and the graying man curses to the ceiling. His hands find Rhett’s hair again and he tangles his fingers into the waves.

“You feel so good,” Link praises, the heat of Rhett’s small mouth pleasuring him beyond words. Soon enough, he’s all the way down Rhett’s mouth and he can feel his throat constricting around his cock. “_Shit_, baby.”

Rhett hums and looks up at Link, the apples of his cheeks protruding as he grins around Link’s dick and _fuck_, if that isn’t the hottest thing Link has ever seen.

“Gonna come, Rhett,” Link alerts, feeling the heat coil in his lower stomach. He grabs fistfuls of Rhett’s hair and goes ham. He bucks into Rhett’s mouth, the sound and feel of the blonde gagging around him pushing him closer and closer to release. “Rhett–”

Link comes with a shout, being the loud man he is. His thrusts become erratic and Rhett has to pull back to cough, a string of saliva connecting from his mouth to the tip of Link’s dick. Link releases his grip on Rhett’s hair and trail his hands down to his cheeks, pulling him up for a kiss.

They pull apart and Link tucks himself back into his pants. Rhett is still between his thighs, looking up at him with dazed eyed and spit slick lips. The sight alone could cause Link to come many more times.

“So...” Link begins, watching as Rhett stands up and plops down onto his chair with a satisfied sigh. “Hair pulling, huh?”

“I don’t even know,” Rhett answers with a giggle, shaking his head. “That was too hot for its own good.”

“Just keep growing your hair out, huh?” Link grins. “I’m benefiting from it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i just like the idea of rhett getting his hair pulled ....... idk how to end smut im sorry


End file.
